Halo Stargate
by jaller-skirata
Summary: l'UNSC a retrouvé sa place dans la galaxie,mais un mystérieux vaisseau venant d'une autre Terre apporte avec lui un ennemi encore pire que tout ce que l'UNSC avait combattu jusqu'alors. Humains, Covenants...tous seront touchés par cette nouvelle guerre.
1. Prologue

**QUAND STARGATE **

**RENCONTRE HALO.**

*L'action se passe en 40 ans après Halo 3, et durant la saison 9 de Stargate SG-1. Pour les besoins de la fic, j'ai « créé » un second système solaire identique au nôtre ou se trouve la Terre du SGC, et toute une série de vaisseaux. Cependant, les univers de Stargate, et de Halo ne sont pas à moi*

**Prologue:**

_Espace interstellaire, à bord du UNSC_ Espoir, _240 AL de Reach._

-Capitaine, la zone est calme.

-Bien caporal. Sergent Harris, programmez les coordonnées de Reach.

-Tout de suite, capitaine Killmons.

Le capitaine de vaisseau Jordan Killmons était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, cheveux grisonnants, les yeux verts, vétéran de la guerre entre l'UNSC et l'ex-Empire Covenant, qui était désormais réduit à une petite dizaine de mondes, supplanté par la Fédération Sangheili. Quand à l'UNSC, elle s'était repliée sur elle-même ne gardant qu'environ dixième de ses anciens territoires, et assurait sa défense contre toute sorte d'ennemis, surtout ces dix dernières années. Après avoir récupéré ses colonie, elle s'était attelé à rebâtir tout ce qui avait été détruit et à se doter d'une armada capable de défendre efficacement son territoire, et ce avec l'aide de la Fédération Sangheili. Les nouveaux modèles de vaisseaux lourds, de chasseurs et de bombardiers étaient tous équipé de bouliers, d'armes à énergie, et de réacteurs FTL modifiés pour voyager dans le sous-espace. Plus les armes conventionnelles créées par l'UNSC.

Son vaisseau, un croiseur de classe Crusader( six-cent mètres de long pour trois-cent cinquante de large au maximum, et six cent mètres de hauteur au point le plus élevé, ressemblant à une navette spatiale en plus avec une section centrale moins trapue, et un double aileron à l'arrière. Le Crusader était armé de seize tourelles à énergie, douze canons Gauss, quatre canons lourds, trois canons à plasma et un tube lance-missile à l'avant.), était en mission de reconnaissance, des évènements…inhabituel ayant été détectés par l'une des sondes spatiales de l'UNSC.

Alors que Killmons se rasseyait sur son fauteuil de commandement, Val, l'I.A. du _Espoir_ apparut, avant de dire:

-Le scan longue portée vient de détecter une fenêtre de sortie du sous espace.

-Ou ça? Demanda Killmons.

-À quelques kilomètres de notre position, à trois heures.

Killmons appuya sur un bouton de son accoudoir, qui activa les haut-parleurs.

-Tout l'équipage aux postes de combat. Ne tirez que sur mon ordre direct. Levez les bouliers, et enclenchez les moteurs.

-Major Renner, envoyez ce message sur toutes les fréquences: Vaisseau non-identifié, ici le vaisseau de l'UNSC _Espoir_. Vous vous trouvez dans un territoire contrôlé par l'United Earth Government. Veuillez décliner votre identité, et les raisons de votre présence ici.

Il y eut un long silence, quand une voix masculine dit dans les hauts parleurs.

-_Espoir_, ici le colonel Emerson du vaisseau terrien _Odyssée._ ne tirez pas, je répète, ne tirez pas.

-Il a bien dit _terrien_? Demanda Val.

-Oui.

Renner pivota sur son siège, avant de dire:

-Capitaine, nous recevons une communication vidéo.

-Mettez-là sur l'écran principal, s'exclama Killmons en se levant de son siège.

Un homme, la quarantaine, les cheveux châtains, les yeux verts, vêtu d'une sorte d'uniforme vert avec plusieurs macarons sur la poitrine apparut sur l'écran.

-Colonel Paul Emerson. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?

-Capitaine de vaisseau Jordan Killmons. Vous avez bien dit terrien? Comme ce qui vient de la planète Terre?

-Oui. Cela vous pose un problème?

-Je crois que oui, répondit Killmons. Parce que nous avons _aussi_ une planète Terre.


	2. Chapitre Un

**Et voila le chapitre un.**

**Pour les anglophones: Sorry but i don't speak english very well so i write in french. And i don't speak German.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I:<strong> La proposition.

_Trois heures plus tard, Station de Défense_ Lisbonne_, Reach._

Killmons, Emerson, ainsi que le commandant Hitcherson, de la Station de Défense Orbitale(SDO) étaient réunis dans une salle de réunion de la SDO _Lisbonne_, une des nombreuses stations entourant la planète Reach.

-Alors comme ça, ces espèces de vaisseaux en forme de pyramides sont des vaisseaux…Goa'uld? Demanda Hitcherson.

Le commandant Benjamin Hitcherson était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, les yeux marrons, vêtu d'une armure de marines couverte de trace des nombreux combats qu'il avait mené avant d'être muté sur la SDO_ Lisbonne_.

-C'est exact, répondit Emerson. Nous les avons vaincu il y a à peu près un an.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Killmons. Ces trucs ont prétendus contrôler _toute_ la galaxie?

Emerson acquiesça, et le capitaine s'esclaffa:

-Vos Goa'uld vous ont mentis. Pendant près de cinq siècles, nous avons étés la plus grande puissance militaire de cette galaxie. Mais depuis quarante ans…l'UEG n'est plus ce qu'il était. Vous êtes certains de ne pas venir d'une autre galaxie?

-Certain, affirma le colonel. Par simple curiosité, que s'est-il passé il y a quarante ans?

-On s'est fait botter le cul, et royalement, fit une voix derrière Emerson.

Le Terrien se retourna, et vit un homme qui devait faire dans les deux mètres, avec une armure intégrale beaucoup plus massive que celle de Hitcherson, grise à visière noire.

-Colonel Emerson, je vous présente ce que l'UNSC a de mieux en matière de soldats. Voici le lieutenant Ethan Wolfson, l'un des nombreux sujets du programme SPARTAN-IV.

-Enchanté, fit Wolfson en tendant la main.

Emerson la serra, mais se la fit presque broyer devant la force impressionnante de l'homme.

-Et si nous en revenions à nos moutons? Demanda Killmons.

Wolfson s'assit à côté des autres membres de l'UNSC, et Emerson continua son récit. Apparemment, les humains de sa planète Terre voyageaient depuis neuf ans dans toute la galaxie grâce à un objet en forme d'anneau qu'ils appelaient la Porte des Étoiles. Grâce aux équipes du SGC, qui menaient des missions d'explorations, l'empire Goa'uld, ainsi que les Réplicateurs avaient été vaincus. Cependant, depuis quelques temps, une nouvelle menace, les Ori, avaient fait irruption dans cette galaxie pour la convertir au culte d'Origine, la religion des Ori. Puis il leur expliqua ce qu'étaient les Prêcheurs, et comment, ils réussissaient à asservir les populations des planètes de la Voie Lactée.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons grandement besoin d'alliés, et de moyens de défendre la Terre, conclut Emerson. Et, si nécessaire, nous pouvons aussi vous offrir un moyen de lutter contre une maladie créée par les Prêcheurs, et qu'ils envoient sur les mondes qui ne veulent pas se convertir.

Killmons se leva, avant de remettre sa casquette sur sa tête.

-Je vais en parler à mes supérieurs, afin que l'UEG décide de la marche à suivre. Cependant, votre amitié est la bienvenue. En attendant, vous êtes libre de retourner à bord de votre vaisseau.

Emerson se leva, avant d'être téléporté à bord de l'_Odyssée_.

-Major Marks, envoyez un message au SGC. Dites-leur que nous venons de trouver de possibles nouveaux alliés.

-Alors c'est vrai, ils sont amicaux? Fit une voix un brin moqueuse.

-Colonel Mitchell. Je suppose que si vous êtes là, ce n'est pas seulement pour admirer la vue?

-Non. C'était pour savoir comment ça s'est passé avec ces gars. Qui ont quand même l'air un tantinet maniaque de la gâchette.

-Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien. Ils sont en train de voir avec leur gouvernement s'ils s'allient avec nous ou pas.

-En tout cas, s'ils acceptent, Carter va être folle de joie. Je crois qu'elle aimerait démanteler un de ces vaisseaux.

Soudain, il y eut un bip, et le major Marks se tourna vers les deux gradés.

-Nous recevons une communication en provenance d'un vaisseau de l'UNSC.

-Vidéo?

-Non. Seulement radio.

Puis le major Marks pianota sur les touches du clavier, et une voix masculine se fit entendre.

-_Odyssée_, ici le lieutenant Wolfson. Demande autorisation de monter à bord de votre vaisseau. Je suis à bord d'un chasseur monoplace.

-Lieutenant, vous avez l'autorisation d'atterrir dans le hangar tribord.

-Merci colonel.

La communication fut coupée, et Cameron dit:

-Vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée? On les connait à peine.

-Colonel Mitchell, cet homme a beau être immense, il est seul.

-Il est peut être seul dans le vaisseau, mais dehors, il y en a des tonnes comme lui.

Puis Cameron partit, avant de se rendre en direction de hangar tribord. En chemin, il demanda à Sam, Teal'c et Daniel de l'y retrouver.

Quand le petit vaisseau, un intercepteur SIERRA( cinq mètres de long pour cinq de large et un de haut, avec une partie centrale ou se trouvait les armes, le cockpit et le réacteur, entourée par quatre ailes profilées vers l'arrière. Le SIERRA avait pour armement quatre canons laser et un tube lance-missile. Son objectif principal était la lutte anti-chasseur) se posa, les quatre membres de SG-1 étaient dans le hangar tribord. Une écoutille située sur le dessus de l'appareil s'ouvrit, et Wolfson sortit du vaisseau en jurant. Puis il sauta à terre, avant de regarder autour de lui.

Mitchell s'approcha, suivi des autres. L'homme était impressionnant, avec son armure grise. À part un couteau sur le haut de son plastron, il n'avait pas l'air de porter d'armes, mais Cameron se dit qu'il s'agissait du genre de personne qui n'avait pas besoin d'armes pour se battre.

-Lieutenant Wolfson, je présume? Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Cameron Mitchell. Voici le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter, le docteur Daniel Jackson, et Teal'c.

-Enchanté. Vous savez qui je suis, mais je vais quand même faire les présentations. Je suis le lieutenant Spartan Ethan Wolfson, de l'UNSC.

-Spartan? Demanda Daniel. C'est une référence aux spartiates de la Grèce Antique?

-Exact. Mais, le Spartan en plus, c'est juste pour les Spartans.

-Et qui sont les Spartans? Demanda Sam.

-Des super-soldats. Génétiquement modifiés. Actuellement, l'UEG en est au programme Spartan-IV. On est plus fort, plus rapides, plus résistants…plus intelligents aussi.

-Et votre armure? Demanda Teal'c, visiblement intéressé.

Wolfson retira son casque, révélant un visage dur, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux gris, avec un balafre qui partait de sa tempe droite et s'arrêtait à son menton.

-Oh, vous ne pourriez jamais la porter.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce que nos armures pèsent plus de quatre-cent kilos en moyenne.

-Mais alors…

-Je vous l'ais dit, on est plus fort.

Soudain, Ethan porta la main à son oreille, avant de dire:

-Amiral…Oui, je suis à bord du vaisseau terrien…Mais, le sénateur en a été…ah, je vois…D'accord. Je les préviens.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Cameron.

-L'amiral Witcomb a décidé d'envoyer quelques hommes avec vous sur _votre_ planète Terre.

-Alors votre gouvernement a accepté? C'était rapide.

-Vous m'avez mal compris, fit Ethan. L'UEG n'est pas encore au courant. Cet…envoi de troupes est uniquement dans le but de…comment dire ça? Simplement pour voir à quoi ressemble votre Terre.

-Et pourquoi des soldats? Demanda Carter.

-Parce que si l'on envoie des civils, l'UEG risque fort de désapprouver une possible alliance, soit disant parce qu'on a outrepassé nos prérogatives. Alors qu'en envoyant des militaires, on pourra leur faire le coup de la mission d'exploration.

-Et combien d'hommes comptez-vous faire monter à bord de l'_Odyssée_? Voulut savoir Cameron

-Seulement un membre des ODST, et un autre des Spartans-III. Plus un pilote et un scientifique militaire.

-Et c'est quoi, les ODST? Demanda Daniel.

-Les Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, répondit le Spartan-IV. Avant, c'était nos forces spéciales, mais maintenant, ils nous servent d'infanterie de base. Et les Spartans-III nous servent de forces spéciales.

Cameron attrapa sa radio, avant d'ouvrir une fréquence.

-Colonel Emerson, nous allons avoir quelques invités supplémentaires.

-Combien, fit la voix du colonel.

-Quatre personnes, plus Wolfson.

-Alors nous sommes alliés.

-Pour l'instant, ils viennent en touristes. Voir à quoi ressemble la Terre et le SGC.

-D'accord.

Le Condor( version plus massive du Pélican, capable de transporte vingt passagers au lieu de dix, avec un meilleur blindage, et mieux armé) se posa dans le hangar tribord sous le regard d'Ethan. Ses moteurs s'éteignirent, et la rampe s'abaissa, laissant quatre personnes descendre.

-Lieutenant Wolfson.

-Colonel Sanders, fit Ethan.

Le colonel William Sanders était le chef de la compagnie H des ODST. C'était un homme dur, aux méthodes parfois barbares, mais qui faisait preuve d'une efficacité redoutable. Il était de taille moyenne, ave les cheveux bruns très courts, et les yeux bleus.

-Vous connaissez déjà le commandant Jun, Fit Sanders.

-Oui. Le célèbre Spartan-III. Le survivant de la Noble Team.

-Et le professeur Pierce.

Nicholas Pierce était l'un des scientifiques de l'UNSC les plus compétent, et aussi un ex-ODST. Il avait quitté le front pour les labos après une bavure lors d'une mission de routine. C'était à lui qu'on devait les dernières améliorations sur les armures Spartans, et il avait à son actif plusieurs autres découvertes.

-Lieutenant.

-Doc.

-Et le sergent Bauer.

-'lut, fit le pilote.

Ethan regarda la porte du hangar, avant de dire:

-C'est par ici.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, quand Jun s'approcha de lui.

-Ils vous laissent gambader tout seul dans le vaisseau?

-Non. Deux soldats attendent derrière la porte. Ils vont nous conduire jusqu'à nos quartiers, puis l'_Odyssée_ passera en hyperespace pour aller jusqu'à la Terre.

-Hyperespace? Répéta Pierce.

-Oui. En fait, c'est le sous-espace, avec un nom différent.

Ils sortirent du hangar, et deux soldats les entourèrent. Ils empruntèrent toute une série de couloirs et d'ascenseurs, avant d'arriver jusqu'à l'endroit ou se trouvait les quartiers de l'équipage. Le pilote s'installa avec le colonel Sanders, et Jun avec Pierce, laissant Ethan seul. Il ferma la porte de ses quartiers, avant de retirer son casque. Puis il ouvrit le baluchon qu'il avait avec lui, avant d'en sortir son équipement, à savoir un fusil d'assaut MA7A( version largement amélioré du MA5C, avec un chargeur de quarante coups, et la possibilité d'y fixer divers accessoires), un fusil à pompe M105X( fusil à pompe semi-automatique à chargeur de huit coups) et un pistolet M7SD ( pistolet ressemblant au M6D, avec un chargeur de quinze coups, et une lampe sous le canon). Il posa le tout sur le lit du haut, avant de s'asseoir sur celui du bas. Il allait faire une petite sieste, quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Ethan se leva, cacha ses armes sous l'oreiller, avant d'ouvrir.

-Lieutenant, fit Mitchell. C'est juste pour vous informer que l'_Odyssée_ va partir.

-Merci, colonel.

-Et je me suis dit aussi que vous aimeriez bien voir ce que c'est l'hyperespace.

-Oh, je sais à quoi ça ressemble. Mais je vous suit.

Ethan renfila son casque, avant de suivre Cameron. En chemin, le leader de SG-1 posa quelques question à Ethan sur sa vie.

-Alors comme ça, vous aussi vous êtes pilote?

-Ouais. Spatial, aérien, et terrestre. Et sans vouloir me vanter, j'ai mon propre chasseur. Et je travaille en collaboration avec la seconde flotte depuis plus de vingt ans.

-Mais vous avez quel âge? Sans être indiscret.

-Trente-cinq ans, répondit le Spartan

-Et quand avez-vous décidés de vous enrôler dans l'armée?

Ethan fourra ses pouces dans sa ceinture, avant de soupirer.

-Je ne me suis pas enrôlé. J'ai été choisi. Quand j'ai eu six ans, l'ONI, qui gère depuis le début les différents programmes de super-soldat, est venu chez moi, et m'a plus ou moins…enlevé à ma famille. Après ça…ils m'ont envoyé sur Reach, ou j'ai suivi le programme SPARTAN-IV. Depuis ce jour, je sers l'UNSC en tant que Spartan.

-D'accord…, fit Cameron

Puis ils arrivèrent sur la passerelle, et Emerson dit:

-Major Marks, on passe en hyperespace.

-Tout de suite colonel.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'_Odyssée_ était en route vers la Terre.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila!<strong>

**Je n'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre deux, mais je vais le commencer bientôt. et une review ne serait pas de refus.**


	3. Chapitre Deux

**Et voila le nouveau chapitre, avec un peu (beaucoup de retard). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je ne sais pas quand le troisième arrivera, il n'est toujours pas commencé (manque d'inspiration)**

**Thanks**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II:<strong> UNSC et SGC.

_Trois jours plus tard, à bord de l'_Odyssée_, orbite de la Terre._

Ethan était dans le hangar bâbord depuis plus d'une demi-heure, à inspecter un des F-302, sous l'œil vigilant de Mitchell.

-Chouette engin, commenta le Spartan. Moins puissant qu'un DST-23, mais ça en jette.

-Et c'est quoi un DST-23? Demanda Cameron.

-Le chasseur principal de l'UNSC. Plus gros qu'un intercepteur SIERRA, et mieux armé. Seul problème, c'est un peu plus lent. Le seul qui puisse dépasser un SIERRA, c'est le Hunter.

-Et c'est qui, ce Hunter?

-Pas qui, mais quoi, rectifia Ethan. Mon chasseur personnel. Mais assez parlé de moi. Il tourne à quoi le bestiaux?

-C'est un réacteur au naquadah, fit Sam en entrant dans le hangar. On s'en sert depuis des années pour alimenter nos vaisseaux, et pour augmenter la puissance de nos armes atomiques.

-Vous avez des armes atomiques? S'étonna le lieutenant.

-Bien sûr, on en a plein. Pas vous?

-Oh si. Nos plus puissants engins sont capable de vous vaporiser le quart d'une planète de bonne taille.

Sam fit une légère grimace, avant de murmurer:

-C'est puissant.

-Vous vouliez me parler? Demanda Cameron.

-Oui. On vient de sortir de l'hyperespace.

-Enfin, s'exclama Cameron.

-Et on vient de recevoir un message subspatial sur une fréquence utilisée par l'UNSC.

-Et alors? Demanda Ethan en descendant l'échelle.

-Vous êtes doué en diplomatie?

SG-1 et les cinq membres de l'UNSC furent téléportés au SGC quelques minutes plus tard, et arrivèrent dans la salle de débriefing.

-Colonel Mitchell, dit le général Landry. La mission s'est bien passée?

-On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça. Le Prêcheur de M7X-743 a converti la quasi-totalité de la population.

-C'est la cinquième planète ce mois-ci.

Puis il regarda Ethan et les autres membres de l'UNSC.

-Alors, voici nos nouveaux alliés?

-Exact.

Puis Cameron fit les présentations, et le colonel Sanders suivit Landry dans son bureau, et la porte se ferma.

-Et nous, on attends, soupira Jun.

-Si j'avais su, je serais resté à bord du Condor, renchérit Bauer.

-Alors, c'est ça, une Porte des Étoiles? Demanda Pierce, qui regardait par la baie vitrée?

-Exact, répondit Sam.

-Et comment ça fonctionne?

-Ola, soupira Ethan en se tournant. Les trucs scientifiques, ça me file la migraine.

Il se tourna vers Cameron, avant de dire:

-La version pour les nuls, ça donne quoi?

-Ça créé un vortex, qui vous transporte d'une porte à une autre en vous réduisant à l'état de molécules. Pas de panique, on sent rien, et apparemment, y a très peu de chances qu'on soit remontés à l'envers.

-Et ou se trouve le SGC? Demanda Jun.

-À la base de Cheyenne Mountains, à Colorado Springs.

-On est dans une montagne? Fit le Spartan-III.

-En effet, répondit Teal'c.

-Et merde, je hais les complexe souterrains.

-Pourquoi? Voulut savoir Daniel.

-Le commandant Jun a gardé un…mauvais souvenir de la dernière base souterraine de l'UNSC qu'il a visité, expliqua Ethan. Disons pour faire simple qu'elle lui est tombée sur le casque. Alors maintenant, il se méfie.

Jun grommela quelque chose, avant de poser ses pieds sur la table, et son menton sur son plastron.

_Trois heures plus tard, SGC, Terre._

Ethan était assis à une table de la cantine de la base, sous l'œil vigilant d'un soldat. Le Spartan était plus que conscient des nombreux regards posés sur lui, mais depuis le temps, il avait appris à faire avec. Aux dernières nouvelles, Pierce était dans un labo du SGC, en train de faire profiter les scientifiques de toute ses connaissances, le colonel Sanders était toujours en pleine discussion avec Landry, le sergent Bauer était en train de piquer un somme quelque part, et Jun…à vrai dire, les Spartans-IV ne s'intéressaient pas trop, voire pas du tout aux Spartans-III.

Un homme posa un plateau devant celui d'Ethan, avant de s'asseoir.

-Vous savez, votre gus, je vois pas vraiment comment il pourrait m'arrêter, colonel.

-Oh, simple mesure de sécurité, répondit Mitchell.

-Totalement inutile, objecta le lieutenant sans lever les yeux de son assiette. Mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

-Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous, dit Cameron.

-Heureusement. Bien que Scott essaye de me ressembler.

-Et qui est Scott?

Wolfson vida son verre d'eau, avant de le reposer sur son plateau.

-Un autre Spartan-IV. C'est mon copilote, mon équipier quand on est sur le terrain, mon pote de chambrée…lui et moi, on était dans le même groupe aux entrainements. Et depuis, on ne s'est plus jamais lâchés.

-Pourtant, il n'est pas là, constata Mitchell.

-Parce qu'il ne peut pas. Il y a deux mois, lors d'une mission contre l'EEC (Ex-Empire Covenant), Scott et moi avons étés pris dans une embuscade. On étais à quinze contre un, et eux, ils avaient des armes lourdes et une Apparition. C'est comme un gros tank, avec un mortier au dessus. Enfin…Scott a été touché par un tir de canon. Son bras gauche a été sectionné au niveau de l'épaule. On lui a greffé une prothèse, et depuis, il est en rééducation.

-J'ai moi-même failli mourir, lors du crash de mon F-302. Après mon rétablissement, je suis devenu le chef de SG-1.

-J'aimerais bien faire partie de votre SG-1. Ça a l'air d'être cool.

-On peut toujours demander au général Landry. Quand il aura fini avec votre colonel Sanders.

-Ouais.

Soudain, le voyant signalant une communication externe clignota sur l'ATH du casque d'Ethan, qui posa sa main gauche sur son casque, avant de dire:

-Ici Wolfson.

-Lieutenant, ici le capitaine Hartwood du _UNSC Tempête._ vous êtes dur à trouver.

-C'est que vous avez mal cherché, capitaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive?

-Rien de particulier. Simplement l'UEG qui vient fourrer son nez dans les affaires de militaires.

-Qu'est-ce que ces foutus civils veulent encore?

-Ils reprennent les négociations en mains, répondit Hartwood. On doit vous acheminer un de leur représentant.

-Qui? Demanda le Spartan-IV.

-Le sénateur Stabler.

-Stabler? Comme Jason Stabler?

-Lui-même, confirma le capitaine. Vieille connaissance à vous?

-On peut dire ça. Restez en stand-by, je vous recontacte dès que je peux.

Puis il se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie du la cantine.

-Un problème?

-Oh oui. Jason Stabler.

-Qui est-ce?

-Un sénateur sans scrupules qui voue une haine profonde envers les militaires. Il a été réformé.

-Et alors? Demanda Mitchell qui était presque forcé de courir pour suivre le Spartan.

-Avec lui dans les parages, vous pouvez être certain que les militaires vont en prendre pour leur grade. Mais on a la solution.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Moi, répondit Ethan. Stabler a…peur de moi.

Cameron prit les devant quand ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, et passa pressa le bouton de l'étage du bureau du général Landry.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, et Cameron toqua, avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Général. Colonel.

-Lieutenant? Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Sanders.

-Le _Tempête_ est en orbite. Et le sénateur Stabler est à son bord. L'UEG estime que c'est à elle de mener des négociations.

-Eh bien vous pourrez dire à ce cher sénateur qu'il est arrivé trop tard. J'en ai fini avec le général Landry.

-Et alors? Demanda Cameron.

Landry se leva de son fauteuil, avant de répondre:

-L'UNSC et le SGC vont procéder à un petit échange. Quelques hommes à eux viennent chez nous, et quelques hommes à nous vont chez eux. Ensuite, il y a les choses habituelles. Nous allons leur livrer quelques doses du vaccin contre le virus des Prêcheurs, et de leur côté…

-De notre côté, nous leur faisons profiter de nos avancées en matière de voyages spatiaux, compléta Sanders.

-Colonel, demande autorisation de rester au SGC, fit Ethan.

-Le général Landry allait justement vous le proposer.

Ethan hocha la tête, et Cameron se douta que sous son casque, il était aux anges. Depuis son arrivée à la base, le Spartan manifestait un réel intérêt pour la Porte des Étoiles, et l'exploration.

Les deux membres de l'UNSC prirent congés quelques minutes plus tard, et après s'être assuré que Wolfson et Sanders soient partis, Mitchell ferma soigneusement la porte, avant de s'approcher du bureau du général.

-Qu'y a-t-il, colonel?

-Général, j'aimerais que le lieutenant Wolfson fasse partie de SG-1.

-Et pourquoi?

-Je pense qu'il pourrait beaucoup apporter à l'équipe, répondit Mitchell. Et tout le monde au sein de l'équipe l'aime bien. Quoique Teal'c…je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié de se faire…chambrer par le lieutenant Wolfson. Sans oublier qu'il m'en a fait la demande tout à l'heure.

-Et que faites-vous de Vala?

Vala était toujours portée disparu, et Cameron avait plus ou moins accepté l'idée qu'on ne la reverrait pas. Surtout si elle était vraiment dans la galaxie des Ori.

-Général, tant que Vala ne sera pas revenue, le lieutenant Wolfson pourra la remplacer. Et si elle réapparait…on verra bien.

-Je prends votre demande en considération, colonel. Mais avant cela, le lieutenant Wolfson doit d'abord passer les examens médicaux.

-Je comprends.

-Vous pouvez disposer.

Cameron se retourna, sortit de a pièce, avant de fermer la porte. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à annoncer l'avancement des choses aux autres. Ne restait plus qu'à les trouver.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila.<strong>

**Review please?**


	4. Chapitre Trois

**Et voila le chapitre trois. Il a pris un peu de retard, car j'ai été submergé par les cours (heureusement, je suis remonté à la surface)**

**Celui-là est un peu plus court que les précédents, et aussi plus lent. Je le trouve franchement moyen.**

**Le quatre est en bonne voie, peut-être ce week-end ou mercredi prochain, selon l'inspiration.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III:<strong> Bilans.

_Le lendemain, SGC, Terre._

Ethan toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie du SGC, et une femme brune d'origine asiatique leva les yeux d'un dossier.

-Lieutenant Wolfson, je présume? Je suis le docteur Lam. Vous savez sûrement pourquoi vous êtes là?

-Vous allez faire comme tous les médecins? Me planter une aiguille dans le bras?

-Exact. Asseyez-vous là, et relevez votre manche.

Ethan s'était pour une fois passé de son armure, et avait enfilé des vêtements civils. Chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années. Il s'assit sur un lit d'hôpital juste à sa droite, avant de retirer sa veste. Puis il tendit le bras droit.

-Et voila. Piquez ou vous voulez.

Le docteur Lam prépara le matériel, avant de passer une compresse imbibée d'antiseptique dans le creux du coude d'Ethan. Puis elle sortit une aiguille hypodermique de son emballage, avant d'y fixer un tube.

-Vous êtes prêts? Demanda Carolyn.

-Oui. C'est pas une minuscule aiguille qui va me faire peur.

Le médecin approcha l'aiguille du bras d'Ethan, avant de piquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, le liquide carmin s'écoulait dans le tube.

Quelques heures plus tard, SG-1 et le général Landry étaient réunis en salle de débriefing, et écoutaient attentivement le docteur Lam faire son rapport sur l'état de santé.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc. Son métabolisme est largement supérieur à la normale. Qui plus est son taux de lymphocytes et de globules rouges est bien plus élevé. Et puis son taux de dopamine…son cœur aurait du lâcher depuis des années.

-Vous voulez dire qu'ils est mourant? Demanda Sam.

-Oh non, il est en parfaite santé. Sûrement en meilleure forme que chacun d'entre nous. J'ai donc pratiqué sur lui des examens complémentaires, et j'ai constaté que le volume de son cœur est plus important, et que ses tissus musculaires sont plus développés. Ses os sont…ont lui a injecté quelque chose dans les os, ce qui les rends pratiquement incassables. Ses réflexes son phénoménaux, et sa vision est excellente.

-Mais en attendant, est-ce qu'il est apte au service? Voulut savoir Landry.

-Sur un plan physique, je dirais que oui, répondit sa fille. Mais quoi qu'on lui ait fait pour qu'il devienne comme ça, il a énormément souffert. C'est presque un miracle qu'il soit vivant. J'aimerais entrer en contact avec un médecin de l'UNSC, pour qu'ils me transmettent son dossier médical. Leur vaisseau est toujours en orbite?

-Je crois que oui, fit Cameron. Ils ne partent que dans quatre heures.

La réunion se termina un quart d'heures plus tard, et alors que Cameron retournait dans ses quartiers, il croisa Ethan qui sortait d'une salle d'interrogatoire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-dedans? Demanda Cameron.

-Entretien psychologique. Pour savoir si tout fonctionne bien dans ma caboche.

-Et alors?

-Selon moi, à part une légère arachnophobie, je vais à peu près bien. Vous étiez avec le docteur Lam?

-Oui.

-Et alors? Elle n'a rien détecté de spécial?

-Non. Mais elle aimerait voir votre dossier médical. Elle détecté plusieurs trucs louches, notamment au niveau de votre cœur.

-C'est normal, fit le Spartan. Tout ça, c'est normal. Ce sont les modifications physiques faites aux Spartans-IV. Mais je peux vous avoir ça en dix minutes. Suivez-moi.

Les deux militaires suivirent le couloir, avant de tourner à droite, puis à gauche, et de nouveau à gauche. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, et le Spartan ouvrit la porte. La chambre était comme toute les autres chambre inoccupées de la base, avec des meubles simples et fonctionnels, et une décoration sommaire. Un baluchon était posé sur la table, un sac à dos et son contenu étaient répandus sur le lit et une caisse de deux mètres vingt de long pour soixante-dix centimètres de large et quarante centimètres de haut était rangée contre un des murs.

Le Spartan-IV se dirigea vers le lit, avant de sortir une sorte de tablette, qu'il posa sur la table, avant de se mettre à pianoter sur l'écran.

-Fichiers du personnel, fichiers du personnel, ou ils sont? Alia, lance une recherche dans les fichiers du personnel.

-Euh vous parlez à qui? Demanda Cameron, visiblement intrigué.

-À moi.

Une sorte de petite clé USB posée sur la table clignota, et un hologramme bleu représentant une humaine aux cheveux longs apparut.

-Je suis Alia, l'Intelligence Artificielle du lieutenant Wolfson. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, monsieur?

-Lieutenant-colonel Cameron Mitchell.

-Enchanté, Cameron Mitchell. Est-ce que vous cherchez quelque-chose en particulier lieutenant?

-Mon dossier médical.

-Tout de suite. J'accède aux fichiers…le téléchargement depuis la base de données du _Tempête_ sera terminé dans une minutes et quarante-cinq secondes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le téléchargement est ralenti. Peut-être dû à un système de brouillage primitif.

-Désolé, elle est parfois un peu trop honnête, s'excusa Ethan.

Ils attendirent la fin du téléchargement, et Ethan attrapa la tablette, avant de glisser Alia dans une poche de son pantalon.

-Et voila. Maintenant, il faut trouver le docteur Lam.

-Laissez, je vais m'en occuper. Mais dites-moi, tout le monde a une Intelligence Artificielle au sein de l'UEG?

-Non. À l'origine, elles sont sur les vaisseaux de l'UNSC. Mais certaines personnes de haut rang, que ce soit civils ou militaires, peuvent en avoir.

-Oh…bon, je vais donner ça au docteur Lam.

Mitchell sortit de la chambre, et Ethan en ferma la porte. Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil, et vu qu'il tait encore tôt, il débarrassa son lit, avant de s'allonger dessus pour faire une petite sieste.

Ethan se réveilla en sursaut, avant de braquer son M7SD dans toutes les directions. Quelqu'un tapa à la porte, et vu l'insistance de la personne, ça ne devait pas être la première fois. Le Spartan grommela, glissa son arme dans une poche, avant d'aller ouvrir. Et il se retrouva face à Teal'c.

-Comment allez-vous, Ethan Wolfson?

-Bien.

-Je suis venu vous rapporter ceci.

-Oh merci, fit Ethan en attrapant la tablette.

-Alors, comment vous adaptez-vous ici?

-Pour l'instant, ça va, répondit le Spartan. Mais je viens à peine d'arriver. En tout cas, tout le monde est sympa avec moi, c'est déjà ça. Dites, vous n'êtes pas d'ici?

-En effet, répondit Teal'c. je viens d'un monde appelé Chulak. Il a jadis été sous la domination des Goa'ulds.

-Donc, vous êtes un extraterrestre.

-Oui. Mais contrairement à vous, je suis un Jaffa.

-Ah. Quelle est la différence?

-Les Jaffas sont plus forts que les humains normaux. Et plus endurants. Qui plus est, nous pouvons vivre beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Moi aussi. Les Spartans-IV ont une espérance de vie moyenne de cent-cinquante ans.

-C'est ce que le docteur Lam a constaté. Il vous reste donc de nombreuses années à vivre.

-Ouais. Au moins cent-onze belles années.

-Dites-moi, Ethan Wolfson, voulez vous apprendre à combattre comme un Jaffa? J'entraine Cameron Mitchell depuis quelques temps, mais il n'est pas très doué. Je pense que vous feriez un bon adversaire.

-Pourquoi pas. Je vous suit.

-Ah lieutenant.

-Docteur Jackson.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Daniel.

-Je viens de me faire lamentablement réduire en bouillie par Teal'c. il n'y est pas allé avec des pincettes.

-Oh. Je viens de voir le général Landry. Il aimerait vous parler.

-D'accord.

Ethan partit, avant de prendre une douche. Puis il se rendit au bureau de Landry. Il toqua à la porte, et l'ouvrit quand il entendit la voix du général lui en donner l'ordre.

-Général, fit Ethan.

-Ah justement lieutenant, je voulais vous voir. J'ai reçu le bilan de votre évaluation psychologique.

-Et que dit-elle? demanda Ethan.

-Que vous êtes parfaitement normal, répondit le général. Féliciations lieutenant, vous faites officiellement parti de SGC.

Puis il pointa du doigt deux écussons, l'un représentant un chevron avec marqué SG-1, et le second représentait le symbole de la Terre sur une Porte des Etoiles.

-Merci général

-Vous partez en mission avec SG-1 demain après-midi, à 13h00

Ethan s'inclina légèrement attrapa les deux écussons, avant de sortir du bureau de Landry.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila. Une review est toujours la bienvenue. (facultative, mais recommandée)<strong>


	5. Mise au point

Salut, c'est juste pour dire que mon histoire va prendre un peu de retard pour cause de BAC blanc de français. Normalement, après le 10 décembre, j'aurais sorti la tête des révisions, et je recommencerait à écrire.


End file.
